Venting
by Chumunga64
Summary: Iida was on edge ever since his confrontation with the Hero Killer. When Monoma decides to bug with the class once again, Iida loses it and snaps. Luckily, Itsuka Kendou is there to pull him out of his funk


The finals were looming over the horizon and everyone in class were in a state of looked over to Todoroki and Midoriya and they had the exact same look that he did. The three all had the same "I'm so done with everything" look. It was bad enough that they just fought for their lives over Iida's mistake but they didn't even receive credit for taking down the Hero Killer! A fact that according to Todoroki, even Endeavor wasn't too proud to take the glory for. According to the scarred teen, his dad wanted the three to receive credit for beating Stain so that everyone would know how amazing Todoroki is. Unfortunately, they had no time to deal with feelings because the Finals were taking up most of their time.

That's not to say Iida wasn't still stressed over the events that happened that night. The physical scars on his arms were just a showcase of his surface level injuries. If he were to be honest, he got off pretty lightly for someone who was in the Hero Killer's sights. Just some damage to his arm. The real pain he suffered stemmed from his foolish actions. He pursued vengeance like a rabid beast that had no concept of morality or justice and in doing so, he risked the lives of two good friends and a pro hero. How foolish of himself, to think he was to going to to be a model hero that would carry on the Ingenium legacy! He wasn't even fit to be-

"Ah!"

"Oh sorry, you're big head was in the way…" Neito Monoma always harboured a grudge against class 1A, mostly because of the attention the class received, whether it be from the media or from villains and he made sure everyone knew it. Luckily Itsuka Kendou, the class representative for 1B always put him in place.

"You three ran into the hero killer right? Just like at the Sports Festival you guys aren't happy unless you have all the spotlight. You do know that if you keep this up then other classes will get in trouble because of you guys?"

It was at that moment that Iida got up out of his seat to give Monoma a piece of his mind. Maybe because his line about getting others in trouble made him feel guilty or the fact that he struck Midoriya, the most kind hearted person in the school that made him pissed of. At this point he didn't care.

"Listen here you little troll, if you strike one of my classmates once again then there will be consequences!" all eyes were on Iida right now. Everyone in his class had their mouth agape listening at the normally mature teen utterly lose his cool. The rational voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop this madness at once but for some reason, he just kept talking.

"Do you honestly think that we _enjoyed_ almost getting killed when the League of Villains attacked us in the USJ? Is your mind so clouded with jealousy that you interpreted our joy at being alive once we came back from that hell as being happy that we were noticed by the media? We witnessed Thirteen literally get ripped apart by a villain who had no qualms killing any of us! Our homeroom teacher was savagely brutalized by a nightmarish abomination right in front of our eyes! Thinking about how good we were going to look on the news wasn't at the top of our list of priorities!"

"I don't know what sort of inferiority complex you harbor against us but it must stop at once. I recognize that Bakugou isn't the most cordial of students but aiming your vitriol at anyone else in this class won't accomplish anything." Iida stood silent for a moment before deciding to lay into that smug idiot.

"Ah you're Neito Monoma, am I correct?" Monoma was too shocked to respond so Iida continued "Kendou told Yaoyorozu and I quite a bit about you in the Class Representative meetings we attend. You could copy quirks from others and use them as your own for a while. How humorous, despite all your bluster about being superior the harsh reality is that you cannot do anything until you could take a quirk from someone who is stronger than you. How pitiful…"

Where did that come from? Iida just realized he may have broken the poor boy. He felt pathetic, everyone in the cafeteria was listening intently at his breaking speech and they were as shocked at him. Well, except for Bakugou, who had a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face. He had to leave, get away from the scene he just caused.

"My...my apologies everyone. Excuse me" Iida ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. He needed to go somewhere, _anywhere_ , the farther away from the cafeteria, the better.

Kendou was a second away from smacking Monoma when Iida murdered him with words. She knew what Stain did to his brother and figured that she should talk to him. Monoma didn't need a slap right now, Iida's speech did more damage than any smack could.

The rest of Iida's table were still in a state of shock. Midoriya and Uraraka looked like they had just seen a ghost and Todoroki had a thousand yard stare. Kirishima was the first to speak up. 'Ho...holy crap...what just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Four Eyes just put that fucking loser in his place! I was gonna kick his ass later but I don't think whatever I could do could measure up to what Iida did! He went all Hannibal Lector on that dumbass!" Bakugou made his usual vicious comments to get the heat off Iida. While he wasn't good friends with Four Eyes he knew that the events that happened in the past week probably left the guy in a vulnerable state. He decided to be as vindictive as possible so the damn extras would get mad at him and not Iida. Bakugou looked at the catatonic quirk thief and proceeded to mock him some more.

"How's it feel being a loser, ya copycat fucker?!"

0000

Iida was currently in the bathroom splashing water on his face while scolding himself for what he just did. "What the hell is wrong with you Iida?! What was the point of that rant against Monoma?!" Iida was yelling at the man looking back at him in the mirror. His normally immaculately well kept hair was now in disarray. The water he splashed on himself made his hair form wet tendrils. It was apt that he looked how he felt- like a pathetic mess.

He thought that he learned his lesson after stain showed him how pathetic his quest for vengeance was but once again, he gave into his urge for vengeance. Maybe if Monoma hadn't struck Midoriya than he wouldn't have deconstructed the poor sod. He shook his head, he knew the real reason why he snapped at him- guilt. Monoma accused class 1A of possibly getting others hurt if they keep confronting villains and even though Monoma didn't know that, Iida did get Midoriya and Todoroki hurt in his pursuit of vengeance. He snapped at him because he was inadvertently correct in his accusations.

"I guess I cannot wallow in self pity forever. It's time to confront my classmates and face the consequences of my foolish actions…" Iida stepped out of the bathroom and was a little surprised at who was there waiting for him.

"K-Kendou?!"

"Hi Iida…"

Iida bowed and apologized profusely to his fellow representative. "I am so sorry that I caused that scene in the cafeteria. I had no right-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry." Iida stood back up in confusion "Excuse me?"

"Monoma was being a damn idiot. He's like this usually but this time he went too far. He knew what you three had faced during your internships and still decided to antagonize you. He was lucky that you didn't kick his ass…"

"But still-"

"You wanna talk about this?" About how you faced Stain and your brother...you don't have to if you don't want I understand…" After several seconds of silence, Kendou turned away cursing herself for getting too personal with someone who she barely interacted with.

"After Stain crippled my brother I lost sight of everything" She turned around, surprised that Iida would confide in her and was taken aback at what she was looking at. She hadn't noticed before but Iida looked disheveled. His normally tastefully kept hair was wet and pulled back and his glasses were hanging off his collar. It was the wrong time to think about this but he was...really cute…She shook her head to dispel those thoughts, Iida was opening up to her and she was thinking about how nice he looked? What the hell?!

"I took an internship at Hosu City solely to get revenge on the Hero Killer. When I finally confronted him he almost killed me and it was only the intervention of Midoriya and Todoroki that let me stand in front of you." He remembered the agreement he made to the Police Chief "And Endeavour who saved all three of us, of course"

Kendou glanced at his left arm and saw the nasty stab wounds. "Did...did Stain do that to you?"

"Yes, these scars serve as a reminder of myself at my lowest. I turned into a monster to fight a monster and these scars will never let me forget that."

Almost instinctively, Kendou grabbed his left arm (surprising herself and Iida) and ran her fingers softly across the mangled tissue. She didn't realize it was an intimate gesture until she glanced up at Iida's face and saw crimson stain his cheeks.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and-"

"You don't have to be. I mean...It was just a bit unexpected that is all! Thank you...for listening to my self pitying session, Kendou."

"Please, call me Itsuka! I think you spilling your guts to me gives you the right to not be so formal."

"Very well, and since you listened to me vent you could call me Tenya if you so desire."

"Heh, okay then. C'mon! Let's get back to class! Our classes are next door so we could walk together!" Kendou grabbed his hand and ran to the the hero course classes that were next to each other.

To his surprise, most of his class were outside the door waiting for him. He had forgotten that he had to confront them over his outburst. Rather unexpectedly, Itsuka let go of his hand to go to her class.

"Bye Tenya, it was nice talking to you. Again, I'm sorry for Monoma!"

"Farewell, Itsuka! Thank you for cheering me up!"

Now it was just him and his classmates. "Listen, I apologize for destroying the reputation of our class by-"

"That was totally awesome, Iida!" Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima interrupted his spiel.

"Someone needed to put that fucker in his place…" Bakugou crossed his arms and huffed.

Both Midoriya and Todoroki asked him if everything was alright. He nodded a yes and once again apologized for his outburst.

"Eh, dont worry about it. It'll be hypocritical for me to lecture you about keeping familial problems away from school…"

"Yeah, and Monoma did hit the back of my head really hard there so I don't feel that sorry for him."

"Iida, what were you doing with kendou?" Uraraka noticed the two walking together and was thrilled with the possibility of Iida getting _close_ to any girl.

"Well...she helped me get over the scene that occured at the cafeteria…"

"And you called her Itsuka and she called you Tenya. That was unexpected." Todoroki pointed out how they suddenly referred to each other with their first names.

'You guys were holding hands while walking down the hall, too! Oh my God, that was so cute!" Mina clasped her hands together and squealed in joy.

"Good things happen when you fuck with that loser, See? Iida knocked his ass down a peg and is now 1B's rep's boyfriend. I say we all kick his ass, we'll be rich!" no one listened to Bakugou's…"Bakugou-ism" but they were all glad to be on the same page.

0000

"Hey Tetsu"

"What up Kendou?"

"What do you think of Tenya Iida?"

"Iida huh? Well Kirishima told me he's a cool guy and he did beat Ibara without hurting her in the Sports Festival so he's cool with me! And even though he snapped at Monoma, Monoma did bring up Stain, the guy who crippled his brother so I can't fault him for that…"

"That's...good to hear."

"Why do you care so much about Iida all of the sudden? I know you're both reps but…"

Kendou blushed profusely and turned her away, inadvertently giving Tetsutetsu the answer he was looking for.

"Oh, you have a crush on him? Makes sense. He's a good looking guy and he's pretty nice. Hey, and you're both class reps! I think you two would be cute together!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I HAD A CRUSH O- wait you really think we would look cute together?"

 *** So here's this random IidaXKendou that took me about two hours to write. Sorry if it seems rushed. Also, I drew Iida with unkempt hair because I saw a cool picture of him with his wet hair on pinterest and thought it looked cool- pin/343610646561185815/.***


End file.
